Beyond Our Agreement
by Crazy Yaoi
Summary: Interès... contrato... el alma... ¿Realmente estas cosas son lo único que unen a estas dos personalidades? ¿O es que hay algo oculto que ninguno se atreve a decir?
1. Chapter 1

-Débil…-

Aquel susurro, apenas audible, escapó de los labios del menor. Débil… era así como lo había llamado Sebastián. Las lágrimas comenzaron a emanar de aquellas orbes… dolía saber que era débil…pero dolía más por el hecho de que él se lo hubiera dicho. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Sebastián…?

- La cena está lista, Bocchan-

Aquella voz, como si se tratara de navajas, cortó, pedazo a pedazo, la parodia palpitante y más que destrozada de lo que ahora llamaba corazón. Sus ojos, incapaces de mirar aquellos carbones que sabía le miraban, se apretaron al sonido. Sebastián, en silencio, lo miraba desde el umbral

- ¿Pasa algo Bocchan?-

Ciel apretó sus labios para reprimir un doloroso quejido… ¿Qué si pasaba algo…?

-Nada…-

Aquel silencio le informó al demonio que nada iba bien. Con un suspiro, dejó aquella charola sobre el carrito de servicio y, sin expresión alguna en el rostro, se acercó al menor

- ¿Pensando en ello otra vez?-

Ciel no respondió, pero se aferró con fuerza a los brazos del sillón… no podía decirle… sencillamente era imposible… Sebastián no lo entendería… él jamás podría entender…

-Ahora está fuera de la jaula, mi lord-

Aquellas palabras lo sobresaltaron y lo miró con furia, pero el pelinegro no le reprochó nada… sabía que se sentía atacado…que tenía miedo… que aquella coraza de frialdad e indiferencia no ocultaba nada más que un Ciel tímido y aterrado, que, más que venganza, necesitaba cariño y comprensión

-Nunca lo dejaré… siempre estaré a su lado, mi…-

Los labios del menor se encargaron de acallarlo… no lo soportaba… ¿Por qué debía hacerle creer en un futuro que jamás llegaría? ¿Por qué, aunque él lo deseaba, aquel demonio se empeñaba en continuar así? ¿Por qué le decía "siempre" si sabía que tarde o temprano todo terminaría?

Inconscientemente, y rompiendo el beso, llevó su mano a la altura del ojo derecho, ocultando aquel maldito sello… bueno… tal vez después de todo no fuera tan maldito… más bien era un doloroso sello… un doloroso contrato que le recordaba, día a día, que había vendido su alma a la oscuridad hacía exactamente 5 años y que, al haberlo invocado para salir de un infierno, había entrado a otro mucho peor, pues, hiciera lo que hiciera, sus sentimientos no serían correspondidos por aquel negro corazón…después de todo, él solo era un alma

Se maldecía a sí mismo por ser humano… se maldecía porque, como tal, había olvidado su objetivo: se había enamorado de aquel ser oscuro… de un ser que, de lo único de lo que se preocupaba, era del día en el que obtuviese su alma

¿Uno más? ¡Qué más daba! …l lo había dicho… le había dicho lo mucho que llevaba existiendo sobre la tierra… y lo experto que era con respecto al placer carnal

-Usted es débil... es sólo un humano… y yo los odio...-

Aquellas palabras perforaron su corazón… una cosa era aquel pasado… y otro muy diferente era este doloroso presente… tan seductor y engañoso como aquel mayordomo… tan bello y tóxico como una flor silvestre

- Un demonio es mentiroso por naturaleza…hace trampa… obtiene lo que desea de la peor manera posible… no le importa usar los métodos más viles y sucios que hay… porque ama conseguir sus objetivos de la manera más fácil…-

Sebastián, estoico, le dirigió una mirada fija…de nuevo reproches

- Los humanos siempre me han dado asco por su fragilidad... Son tan débiles y fácilmente manejables…-

Ciel dejó escapar un suspiro apenas audible… la guerra verbal había empezado

-No te creas tan importante solo porque a veces me refugio en ti…-

-Nah!- aquel tono era burlón, despreocupado- yo entiendo el que no tenga a nadie más en este mundo…-

Cero e iban dos…

- Las personas que, como tú, están atadas a mí por conveniencia, sobran-

Uno contra dos…

-¿Conveniencia?- el demonio alzó una ceja, divertido- Permítame recordarle que es usted a quien le favorece más el tener un demonio como aliado… ¿éso no lo hace ser el que está atado a mí?-

-Yo estoy atado a ti por venganza… tú estás atado a mí por necesidad…-

-No creas que tu alma es tan importante-

Ciel se sobresaltó… ¿Sebastián acababa de tutearlo?

- ¿Seguirías a mi lado si no fuera así?

La voz del menor se quebró al finalizar aquella oración… no quería saberlo… pero tenía que saberlo

-Solo si me ofrecieras algo tan valioso como tu alma-

-Claro, pues tú no trabajas gratis…-

Ciel dejó escapar una sonrisa amarga… era dos contra dos… pero ahora lo sabía

- ¿Por qué el silencio?- aquella pregunta contenía una burla ácida- ¿Dije algo que te molestara?

Sebastián seguía tuteándolo… ¿Por qué?

-Dirígete con más respeto a tu amo…te recuerdo que no eres más que mi pieza de ajedrez, así que no…-

- Y yo te recuerdo que eres mi contratista…- interrumpió el mayor, sonriente- lo que nos pone en condición de iguales

Tres contra tres… esto en verdad se estaba poniendo peligroso

-Tomaré el té en el comedor-

Sebastián, siguiendo al menor con la mirada, lo observó abandonar aquel solitario sillón… aquello le alegraba… Ciel había puesto un alto a la guerra…

"Las palabras no son necesarias entre ustedes… los envidio…"

El mayordomo dibujó una mueca al recordar aquellas palabras… quisiera aceptarlo o no, el imbécil de Grell tenía razón… las palabras entre ellos no eran necesarias y, aunque ese entendimiento entre ambos le desconcertaba…

-¡¡SE—OR SEBASTIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!-

Aquel grito hizo volver a la realidad al demonio… ¿Qué era lo que…?

- ¡¡ Joven amo, resista por favor!!

Al oír esas palabras el demonio salió corriendo hacia lugar de donde provenían los gritos

-¿Finny, que es lo que pasa?

-¡Sr. Sebastián!- los ojos del chico estaban nublados por las lágrimas- ¡El joven amo no puede respirar!

El ojirojo se tornó pálido al escucharlo

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-Acababa de llegar de comprar los árboles que usted me mandó a comprar- comenzó el rubio – el joven amo estaba al pie de la escalera, mirándome… y de repente se puso pálido y…-

Sebastián, con delicadeza, cargó al menor en sus brazos. Ciel, desconcertado, miró aquellos ojos… aquellas orbes rojas que eran incapaces de mostrar amor… debería de estar delirando, porque justo ahora, los ojos del demonio mostraban dulzura…y verdadera preocupación

Los manos del mayordomo se deslizaron suavemente por aquellas oscuras hebras… y, al tocar la frente del ojiazul, se sobresaltó al sentir su piel extremadamente caliente

-Finny, llama a…-

-Por aquí doctor…-

El demonio, complacido, se alegró de oír aquello… al menos al ver a Ciel tan grave había…

-¡Owwww, Sebastián!-

El grito desesperado del joven molestó severamente al demonio

-Finny, creo que…-

-Joven Phantomhive…es un ataque de asma ¿verdad?-

Pese a que no le agradaba que Finnian sostuviese la mano de Ciel, Sebastián no pudo más que hacer aquella pregunta que lo había sorprendido

-¿Asma?-

- Si- exclamó el doctor, extrañado- ¿Qué no sabía que el joven Phantomhive padece de asma desde pequeño?

Sebastián, desconcertado, miraba a aquel sujeto examinar el cuerpo de su amo. Ciel, por el contrario, apartó su vista de aquel ser que lo miraba fijamente, y posó una fiera mirada sobre un nervioso doctor… ¿Qué acaso no se daba cuenta de que, al proporcionar esa información, no hacía más que darle a conocer una pequeña parte de su pasado a aquel mayordomo infernal?

-Es extraño- exclamó el médico, comenzando a estabilizar al menor- el joven conde no había vuelto a tener recaídas…no desde…-

Ciel cerró los ojos… la voz del médico lo transportaba a años atrás, cuando sus padres estaban a su lado, cuidándolo de esas reincidencias… lo transportaban a aquella época en la que había sido feliz, y en la cual sonreír era de lo más normal

-…Su último ataque fue a los 8 años, cuando…-

Las palabras de aquella conversación se mezclaban en sus oídos… no sabía qué era lo que lo irritaba más… si el hecho de que aquel sujeto estuviera tocando la piel que el tanto anhelaba o que, pese a llevar 3 años al servicio de Ciel, no lo conociera tan bien como aquel que, a su juicio, no era más que un extraño

-¡¡Por favor sálvelo!!

Aquel grito provocó que Sebastián le esbozara a Finnian una tétrica sonrisa. El rubio, al percatarse, se estremeció… conocía esa sonrisa… Sebastián se ponía así siempre que…

-El joven amo estará bien, Finnian- siseo el demonio- agradezco que le hayas avisado al médico, por lo que te suplico que ahora vuelvas a tus deberes…-

El rubio, sin objeción alguna, abandonó la habitación. Ciel dejó escapar una sonrisa incrédula… ese demonio definitivamente quería ser su único apoyo


	2. Chapter 2

-Reposo absoluto y nada de stress…-

El diagnóstico irritó a Ciel

-Una compañía no se lleva descansando, ¿lo sabe?

Aquella voz arrogante hizo sonreír al mayordomo… aquella madurez obligada le hacía hervir la sangre

- La muerte no considera la edad si uno no se cuida, conde Phantomhive-

Sebastián esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa… estaba bien que hubieran puesto en su lugar a Ciel… pero ese era su trabajo

-Pero yo…-

-Sin peros, joven amo- la sonrisa en su rostro le informó que había algo que lo estaba molestando seriamente- usted es el único que queda de los Phantomhive y si llegara a morir…-

Ciel calló… odiaba cuando él tenía razón

-Le pido que no se preocupe Doctor- exclamó el ojirojo, abriendo la puerta para que el aludido pudiera pasar- me encargaré de que el joven amo haga exactamente lo que le dijo…-

De nuevo esa falsa preocupación. Ciel dibujó en su rostro una sonrisa amarga… odiaba que fuera tan buen actor…tan bueno que la mentira y la realidad eran ya casi imposibles de distinguir

- El ataque no es lo único que tiene... ¿verdad?

El médico lo miró, sorprendido

-No quise decir nada frente a él pues temía se sintiera agredido-

-La fiebre bajará pronto, así que, por favor, para evitar recaídas, vigile que no esté expuesto a cambios bruscos de temperatura ni a momentos excesivos de stress…-

Sebastián dejó escapar un reproche satírico… ¿stress? Ja! Como si pudiera convencer a Ciel de que se tomara unas vacaciones y se olvidara de la compañía y de ayudar a la reina…

-Por supuesto- aquella sonrisa de amabilidad falsa reconfortó al doctor- pero, dígame, ¿la fiebre a que se debe?-

-Es un pequeño resfriado- contestó el doctor, despidiéndose cortésmente de él en la puerta- nada de qué preocuparse

Sebastián, serio, observó a aquel sujeto retirarse… ¿un resfriado? ¡Éso era imposible! Las ventanas en la habitación de Ciel estaban cerradas y, durante el día, jamás estaba expuesto a cambios bruscos… sin protección, claro

Al entrar a la habitación se percató de que algo iba mal… el rostro del menor estaba deformado por el dolor y su mano, aquella que portaba el anillo que tanto odiaba, estaba posada del lado del corazón

-Joven amo…-

-¡No me toques!- exclamó, jadeante- ¡No te necesito!

Acto seguido su mano apretó aquel trozo de tela. Sebastián lo miró con cierta frialdad, a sabiendas de que, aunque se muriera de dolor, no le diría lo que tenía

-¡Oh!- exclamó, alzándose de hombros- entonces me disculpo por estar a su lado cuando la debilidad era tan palpable en su rostro…-

Ciel cerró su único ojo visible… de nuevo ese ataque…

-Por qué no terminas de…-

El menor no pudo terminar la oración debido a que unos labios se posaron en los suyos…podía sentir aquella lengua adentrándose cada vez más en su cavidad… aquel calor recorriéndole todo el cuerpo…

-El dolor se ha ido ¿cierto?

Ciel, con los labios entreabiertos, lo miró, fúrico. El demonio, complacido ante aquel gesto, lo tomó fuertemente de los cabellos, provocándole desconcierto al ojiazul, pero no por lo inesperado del "ataque" si no porque ese agarre, lejos de lastimarlo, le provocaba una sensación de felicidad… tal vez Sebastián no lo hubiera notado, o tal vez lo hacía a propósito…aquel agarre, lejos de simbolizar agresión, le decía que en verdad era importante para aquel ser oscuro… ¿de no serlo por qué demonios lo tenía agarrado como si tuviera miedo de perderlo?

Muy pronto aquel beso se profundizó, haciendo que el cuerpo de ambos fuera recorrido por una fuerte descarga eléctrica. Ciel se aferró, desesperado, a la espalda del demonio… aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, lo deseaba… deseaba que él…

-Debe descansar, mi lord- exclamó el demonio, unido a los labios de Ciel por un delgado hilillo de saliva- No es bueno que…-

-Pero…-

- El negocio es lo suficientemente próspero como para que se permita unas vacaciones…-

Aquellas palabras desconcertaron al joven conde, pero pronto olvidó aquello pues el nuevo beso que Sebastián le proporcionó hizo que su mente quedara automáticamente en blanco. Las lágrimas comenzaron a ser derramadas por aquellos ojos. Sebastián, desconcertado, lo miró unos momentos. Ciel, por el contrario, agachó la mirada… odiaba verse tan…

El sentir a su parche caer lo devolvió un momento a la realidad… o tal vez solo era un truco de su marchito corazón… ahí estaba él, reflejándose en aquellos espejos anegados de lágrimas. Ciel apretó los ojos fuertemente…Sebastián lo sabía… sabía lo que su corazón ocultaba

Los sollozos dejaron de ser silenciosos cuando los brazos del demonio lo aprisionaron en un fuerte abrazo… Sebastián le quería… o al menos éso era lo que quería creer

-No llores, Ciel, no me gusta verte así…-

El menor se aferró con fuerza a los hombros del demonio… Ciel… aquel ser acababa de llamarlo por su nombre

-Bésame…-

El mayordomo obedeció sin chistar… y sus dedos muy pronto comenzaron a limpiar aquellas lágrimas de esa piel suave y cálida que odiaba más que nada en el mundo…

Sin embargo, la piel de Ciel era diferente... aunque poseedor de aquella maldita piel cálida que detestaba de los humanos, estaba desesperado por devorarlo… por marcar cada parte de ese pequeño cuerpo como suyo…

¿Deseo? Si… y no… aquel era un sentimiento extraño…no había obtenido de aquel niño más que nimios besos y, sin embargo, ahora ese humano le estaba haciendo perder la razón

Muy pronto el menor sintió como unas manos comenzaban a recorrer su piel por debajo de su ropa. Dispuesto a protestar, abrió la boca, pero aquello solo le permitió una mejor entrada a la lengua infernal. Los pómulos del ojiazul comenzaron a teñirse de rojo y sus manos, incapaces de quedarse quietas, comenzaron a aflojar aquella negra serpiente que colgaba del cuello del mayordomo

Sus orbes no se habían separado en ningún momentos de las del otro y éso excitó aún más al demonio… por primera vez alguien se atrevía a sostenerle la mirada

Ciel dejó escapar un fuerte gemido cuando dos de los dedos del mayordomo apresaron con fuerza uno de sus botones rosados. Sebastián sonrió ante la reacción… definitivamente estaba enloqueciendo

Los dedos fueron descendiendo sensualmente hacia las costillas, abriéndose de cuando en cuando con suaves movimientos, provocándole al menor una fuerte descarga eléctrica en el cuerpo

-Ahhh… Sebastián…-

Escalofríos de placer recorrieron al demonio al escuchar aquella ahogada voz y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al mismo tiempo que, divertido, observaba el rostro avergonzado y levemente excitado de su amo

-No estarás provocándome a propósito… ¿o sí?-

Aquella suave mordida en su lóbulo derecho le hizo pegar un brinco a Ciel

-Porque si es así vas a lamentarlo…-

Ciel, con el cejo fruncido, estaba a punto de exigirle le aclarara ese atrevimiento… pero aquel camino de saliva que el mayordomo comenzaba a dejar desde su cuello al abdomen hizo que se le erizara la piel

- ¿Pero qué demonios…?-

Ciel mordió con fuerza su labio inferior al sentir su miembro aprisionado dentro de aquella cálida cavidad. Sebastián comenzó a recorrer lentamente aquella vara de carne, complaciéndose cada vez más al escuchar aquellos ahogados gemidos. Ciel, excitado, cerró los ojos… la lengua de Sebastián era toda una experta… sabía exactamente como satisfacerlo

Un gemido más fuerte que los anteriores escapó cuando el mayordomo azotó la cabeza de su hombría con la lengua. Ciel no pudo callar más, y sus labios se abrieron para liberar aquel placentero gemido. Sin perder un segundo, Sebastián introdujo dos de sus dedos a la cavidad del menor… y su excitación aumentó al sentir aquella cálida lengua bañando en abundante saliva a los intrusos

La sangre proveniente de su propia mordida y la saliva se mezclaban perfectamente en su boca. Ahora no sabía que era peor… si haber sucumbido a aquel placer prohibido o el saber que estaba a punto de perder el control

Un tibio líquido blanco muy pronto inundó la garganta del mayor y los ojos del menor se abrieron súbitamente al sentir aquella succión.

-No…-

Sus súplicas se vieron ahogadas por la introducción más profunda de aquellos finos dedos a su boca y su piel tembló al sentir aquella boca tomando su semilla por lo que, avergonzado, dejó que su rostro se tiñera de un carmín intenso. Sebastián, por el contrario, se encontraba sumamente excitado… ya no aguantaba más… Ciel lo tenía completamente trastornado… estaba cautivado por aquella mirada dilatada, por aquellos rojos y deliciosos labios semi abiertos…por aquella respiración sin ritmo…

Un pequeño dolor se apoderó del cuerpo del más joven al entrar dos dedos de golpe. Su boca dejó escapar un lastimero quejido mientras que sus ojos, desconcertados, le regalaban al exterior dos de sus creaciones transparentemente saladas

-Por favor relájate…-

Ciel respiró profundamente… Sebastián no lo lastimaría… lo sabía…

Sus ojos se cerraron ligeramente al sentir aquellos dedos moverse circularmente en su interior y la confusión se apoderó de su mente… aquello era placentero… y doloroso… era una mezcla verdaderamente extraña

Al sentir a aquellos intrusos abandonar su interior se sintió aliviado, pero el terror lo invadió al sentir un órgano firme y caliente frente a su aún inocente entrada. Instintivamente sus ojos se dirigieron a aquellas orbes de lava y, para su alivio, encontró en ellas el consuelo que tanto necesitaba

-No temas- espetó el mayor, depositando un suave beso en aquella pálida frente- Todo estará bien…-

Los dientes de Ciel se apretaron al sentir aquel dolor punzante. Su boca se abrió, al igual que sus ojos, para expresar aquello que ahora les torturaba. Sebastián se detuvo un momento al oír aquella súplica sin palabras… y sus ojos se llenaron de ternura al ver aquellas lágrimas en los espejos de su amo

-Por favor confía en mí…-

Ciel asintió, relajándose ligeramente y permitiendo que Sebastián tuviera un mejor acceso a su ya de por si estrecha entrada. La quietud se apoderó momentáneamente de ambos cuerpos y, cuando las temblorosas caderas de Ciel comenzaron a marcar el ritmo, el demonio decidió que era tiempo de seguir… aquella era la señal que había estado esperando

Ciel soltó un gemido ahogado al sentir aquellas firmes y profundas estocadas. Sus brazos atraparon a Sebastián en un fuerte abrazo y sus labios, rojos y sedientos, se apretaron con frenesí a los pecaminosos de aquel ser. La saliva pronto comenzó a gotear de sus bocas y fue entonces cuando el mayor tomó las caderas del ojiazul con fuerza, aumentando la profundidad y velocidad de las estocadas

Un grito fuerte y de infinito placer escapó de los labios de ambos cuando su semilla fue vertida. Sus nombres se confundieron al ser mencionados por el otro y su piel, cálida y temblorosa, fue lo único que quedó de prueba de aquel acto ahora consumado

Sebastián se separó por un momento del menor y lo que contempló fue por completo de su agrado… bajo él se hallaba aquel frágil cuerpo… exhausto, sudoroso, bañado de su propia semilla en el pecho y escurriendo tímidamente aquella semilla demoníaca de su ahora palpitante entrada

Sus manos, en un trance de instinto protector, se enredaron en aquellas pequeñas que tanto le necesitaban. Un suave beso fue depositado en la nariz del menor y aquel acto fue compensado con un beso profundo del ojiazul

-Te amo-

La frase, envuelta en la efimeridad del momento, fue acompañada de un agotado y delicado ronroneo. Sin embargo, para el demonio, aquellas palabras, aunque simples, lograron petrificarlo. Sus brazos envolvieron con presteza aquel cuerpo frágil y desnudo que ahora yacía en sus brazos…

- ¿Amarme?-

Aquella pregunta sonaba, extrañamente, libre de burla. Los ojos de Ciel se apretaron con fuerza al instante… ¿Por qué demonios había expresado su sentir a sabiendas de que…?

-No me hagas caso- aquella orden fue dada con la voz completamente quebrada- estoy sensible y…-

Un beso acalló al menor, pues, nuevamente, no fueron necesarias las palabras

¿Qué si quería el alma? ¡A quién le importaba ya éso! Lo que él ahora quería era permanecer SIEMPRE a su lado… quería estar con él en calidad de amante, de amigo, de eterno compañero… quería conservarlo como esa pequeña luz que había desvanecido la oscuridad de su alma…quería que ese juego que ahora existía entre ambos nunca terminara.

-No llores Ciel…-

Las lágrimas, silenciosas pero cálidas, comenzaban a impregnar la piel del demonio

- Yo jamás me iré de tu lado, porque esto será eterno…-

El menor, desconcertado, lo miró posar su mano sobre su ojo derecho… y, para su sorpresa, al aparecer su rostro en aquellos espejos rojos, fueron dos zafiros, en lugar de uno, los que se reflejaron

Ciel entró en pánico… la marca del contrato ya no estaba… ahora Sebastián…-

-¡¿Por qué…!?- preguntó, desesperado- ¿¡Por qué ahora que…?-

- Porque la inmortalidad no se puede dar entre amo y sirviente…- interrumpió el mayor, mirando con dulzura aquellas orbes.- porque yo también te amo…-

Los ojos de Ciel derramaron lágrimas más abundantes… era enserio… de verdad…

-Pensé que para ti el amor…-

-Lo es- replicó el mayor, sonriente- pero he aprendido que las palabras más poderosas de los humanos, cuando son sinceras, se expresan como "gracias" y "te amo"

Ciel, por unos instantes lo miró, perplejo… aquellas palabras… definitivamente Sebastián…

El demonio sonrió al ver aquella expresión de desconcierto en el rostro del menor, pero ese gesto se desvaneció al ver en el rostro del ojiazul una amplia sonrisa… la primera cálida y sincera después de tres tortuosos años

-Es verdad- las lágrimas volvían a invadir aquellas orbes azulinas- decimos "gracias" cuando no tenemos como pagar lo que han hecho por nosotros… y decimos "te amo" cuando sentimos que deseamos estar para siempre con una persona, no importando qué…-

Una sonrisa seductora fue dibujado por aquellos finos labios… amor era una palabra enmascarada de cariño… un platillo de cubierta engañosa que en su interior ocultaba perjuicio y deseo… era, simplemente, una palabra que los humanos siempre empleaban para expresar un sentir muy profundo y que, muchas veces, no era real, pues solían confundirlo con un simple gusto obsesivo

-Deja el pasado atrás, Ciel- susurró el demonio, decidiendo olvidar el tema, mientras, con delicadeza, limpiaba las lágrimas del menor con suaves besos en los párpados- yo estoy aquí, y te juro que jamás volverán a hacerte daño…-

-Y yo te juro que jamás volverás a estar solo…-

Una punzada agradable, que le hizo sentir un calor interno, se apoderó de su ser… y muy pronto aquellos espejos rojos derramaron dos tibias lágrimas… las primeras de su oscura existencia

-nunca nadie…-

-Débil- se burló el menor, sonriente

Un nuevo beso unió a ambos amantes… y Sebastián supo que jamás quería separarse de Ciel al sentir aquellas pequeñas manos difuminar en sus mejillas aquellas perlas cristalinas

¿Amor? No… no era algo tan vulgar y falso como eso… era algo que no sabía cómo llamar exactamente, pero que, pese a éso, sabía que era un lazo… un lazo mucho más profundo que esa palabra… un lazo que superaba el tiempo y el espacio y que, a pesar de haber vivido tantos años, le era incomprensible


End file.
